


Revenge

by KiKiNaKy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Revenge, Romanticism, Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 04:48:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3515900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiKiNaKy/pseuds/KiKiNaKy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Non collaborava più con nessuno dell’Ordine della Fenice, non parlava con nessuno dei suoi ex-professori tanto meno Dumbledore.<br/>Non vedeva più i suoi ex-amici.<br/>Harry Potter aveva vinto la guerra contro Voldemort.<br/>Con l’aiuto di Draco Malfoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revenge

Harry aveva fatto tante cose prima dello scontro finale e molte aveva intenzione di farle, sempre in compagnia del suo compagno e amante.  
Non collaborava più con nessuno dell’Ordine della Fenice, non parlava con nessuno dei suoi ex-professori tanto meno Dumbledore.  
Non vedeva più i suoi ex-amici.

Harry Potter aveva vinto la guerra contro Voldemort.  
Con l’aiuto di Draco Malfoy.

 

8 mesi prima

Le restrizioni, i sotterfugi e i segreti alla fine l’avevano fatto esplodere.  
Non gli venivano spiegati i piani per la sua sicurezza personale, non gli era permesso partecipare alle azioni per la sua sicurezza personale, non poteva nemmeno partecipare alle riunioni dell’Ordine della Fenice sempre in nome della sua sicurezza personale.   
Cosa gli avevano chiesto in fondo? Rimanere all’oscuro di tutto e all’ultimo uccidere il più grande mago malvagio esistente per salvare l’intera comunità magica e non.  
Nessuno si era chiesto se il peso di tutto questo fosse, forse, troppo per lui, se l’idea di uccidere un altro essere umano per quanto crudele lo facesse soffrire.  
Nessuno.  
Gli adulti impegnati nella guerra, erano indifferenti. I suoi migliori amici, intolleranti. Ripetevano come un disco rotto “Pensa a studiare Harry,” e “Ci pensano gli adulti lascia fare.”

Verso la fine del settimo anno Harry era al limite della sopportazione ed era sbottato contro Ron e Hermione. Quando i due amici ricominciarono con le solite frasi ripetitive gli aveva lanciato contro due Stupeficium ben mirati e si era allontanato.  
Sapeva per certo che quando qualcuno li avesse fatti rinvenire, la loro amicizia sarebbe finita e molto probabilmente sarebbe stato messo in punizione, ma non era cosa che lo preoccupava. La sua rabbia era troppa.  
Mentre percorreva i corridoi si imbatté in Malfoy, erano mesi che il ragazzo biondo lo pedinava e non era in vena di discutere anche con lui.  
Malfoy lo guardò e gli disse “So di cosa hai bisogno!” tirandolo per un braccio lo trascinò nel capanno delle scope.  
Arrivati nella rimessa buia, il biondo lo prese per le spalle e gli si avvicinò bloccandolo contro la parete, una mano dalle dita lunghe e ben curate lo prese per il mento e posò le labbra sulle sue.  
Harry non perse nemmeno un attimo a pensare e rispose al bacio. Le loro bocche si mossero una con l’altra, esplorandosi, e quando la lingua di Draco guizzò ad incontrare quella di Harry lui seppe di aver atteso quel momento da tutta la vita.  
Ogni fibra del suo essere si protendeva verso il biondo, assaporando il bacio, godendone ogni attimo, chiedendo di più. Le sue mani si mossero involontarie stringendolo a sé, affondando le dita nei capelli e tirandolo per un contatto maggiore, affamato di quel calore, mordendo succhiando e leccando le labbra, il collo, il mento.  
Dopo parecchi minuti, o forse ore, Draco si allontanò, le labbra gonfie ed invitanti. Prese la Firebolt di Harry e la propria e disse semplicemente: “Andiamo.”

Harry lo seguì, non pose nessuna domanda, non importava più nulla.  
Volarono per un tempo infinito senza parlare, senza guardarsi.  
Atterrarono a Little Winging Privet Drive numero 4, e Harry finalmente si chiese il perché di quel volo lunghissimo solo per andare dai suoi parenti.  
Malfoy non gli diede il tempo di fare nessuna domanda. Entrò in casa e lanciò due Stupeficium e un Impedimenta.  
Harry lo seguì subito dopo per vedere lo zio Vernon e zia Petunia schiantati e suo cugino Dudley immobilizzato con gli occhi sgranati dalla paura.

“Devi imparare a farti rispettare, è tutto tuo puoi farne quello che vuoi” disse con un tono piatto il ragazzo biondo.

Harry era scioccato “Non potrei far loro del male, non sono Voldemort, io combatto queste cose.”

Malfoy rise “non è una questione di babbani o meno, loro ti hanno fatto del male e ora tu lo restituisci, semplice giustizia.”

Harry non ne poteva più di essere ignorato, maltrattato, deriso e sfruttato, sia dalla sua famiglia babbana e da quella magica.   
Non pensò alle implicazioni di giusto o sbagliato e si mosse verso suo cugino Dudley.

“Aspetta Harry, dammi la bacchetta.” Lo fermò Malfoy.

“Perché?” Chiese il ragazzo moro.

“Potresti non essere te stesso.” Rispose tranquillamente mentre si sistemava comodo sul divano.

Harry gli consegnò la sua bacchetta e si buttò su suo cugino.

Quello fu il primo passo nell’accettazione verso se stesso.  
Harry non era il golden boy che tutti si aspettavano, il Griffyndor modello che tutti volevano.  
Mentre prendeva a botte suo cugino, con calci e pugni fino a farsi sanguinare le nocche, mentre gli urlava contro tutti i torti subiti negli anni passati in quella casa, lo capì.

Non sarebbe diventato il nuovo Signore Oscuro, né tanto meno un mangiamorte alle dipendenze di qualche Signore Oscuro.  
Non sarebbe diventato un modello di onestà e rettitudine.  
Lui era solo Harry Potter.

Avrebbe vinto quella guerra, perché non poteva fare altrimenti, Voldemort era un sassolino da eliminare dalla sua scarpa per continuare il percorso della sua vita. 

E Draco sarebbe stato al suo fianco, quel primo giorno e per sempre.


End file.
